The present invention relates generally to imaging systems and imaging techniques. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pedestal for use in a patient transport system for multiple imaging systems.
Currently, patients and objects can be imaged using a wide variety of different imaging technologies. Such imaging technologies can include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computer tomography (CT), x-ray imaging, and others. Each imaging technology has unique advantages and disadvantages in imaging certain types of physiological or physical characteristics.
As an example, x-ray images of human patients have excellent spatial and temporal resolution and, therefore, show features such as coronary arteries with extreme clarity. MRI images provide excellent soft tissue contrast with no exposure to ionizing radiation. MRI images also provide three-dimensional image acquisition. One advantage of x-ray images is that they can show vessels which are too small to be seen on MRI images.
In some imaging applications, multiple imaging modalities are desirable. During interventional procedures, x-ray imaging is preferred because of the easy access doctors have to the patient for guide wire and catheter manipulation. However, to obtain the improved soft tissue contrast and three-dimensional imaging of MRI, MRI images are required. In particular, x-ray imaging can be used to guide invasive devices and MRI can monitor the results of the therapy in the surrounding tissues.
When combining x-ray imaging and MRI technologies in the interventional environment, there is as need for quickly moving the patient between the x-ray system and the MR system without excessive anatomical movement and disruption of the patient. Current methods involve transferring the patient from the imaging table to a gurney for transport between the modalities. This can cause discomfort or even harm to the patient. Further, the interventional procedure can be compromised.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved patient transport system and method for transferring a patient from a first medical imaging system to a second medical imaging system. Further, there is a need for a patient transport system and method in which the patient need not be significantly lifted or otherwise manipulated. Further still, there is a need for a patient transport system and method which minimizes x-ray absorption and optimizes image quality in an x-ray imaging system. Further yet, there is a need for a patient transport system and method which does not require transferring the patient from one tabletop to another.
There is further a need for an improved patient transport system and method which allows quick transfer of a patient in a straight-line motion between imaging modalities. Further, there is a need for a simpler, safer, and more accurate patient transfer system and method. Further still, there is a need for a patient transfer system and method in which all monitoring and support equipment is transferred with the patient, thereby eliminating any relative motion between the patient and the equipment.
The teachings hereinbelow extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a pedestal for supporting a patient or object of interest in an imaging system can include a support member configured to support a patient or object of interest, an elongated planar member coupled to the support member and configured to removably couple and slidably engage an elongated cradle member, and a docking assembly coupled to the elongated planar member configured to engage the receipt of and the removal of the elongated cradle member supportable by the elongated planar member.
According to another exemplary embodiment, an x-ray pedestal can include means for receiving a removable elongated patient support member, means for securing the removable elongated patient support member to a cantilevered structure, and means for transferring the removable elongated patient support member to a docked transport table.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a patient support structure for use in an imaging system can include an elongated support surface having an end compatible with a coupling arrangement on a movable transport table configured to transport a patient support structure and a coupling device configured to removably couple the patient support structure to the elongated support surface. The coupling device includes an actuator configured to disconnect the patient support structure from the elongated support surface.